In Memoriam
by D the Fox
Summary: Sadly, FNaF must has come to its end, though true fans refuse to accept this. I for one, will not accept that other games have come along to take its place. In this poem, I have simply attempted to muse about my thoughts on the series as a whole and such, and how it has basically ended. If half-decent free verse poetry's not your thing, please move on to something else. Thank you.
**Five Nights at Freddy's** _ **In Memoriam**_

 **By**

 **Ð the Fox**

* * *

 _Hello, Hello?_

Those iconic words echo

Through the minds memories and halls.

 _Welcome to your new job_ ,

And thus began our story

The legend of Freddy's

The home we had dedicated our lives to.

The friends we've made

Hello Bonnie, are you there?

Strumming that guitar?

How could I forget

Seeing you in the shadows staring

Through the lights of my door

The click of my light

The doors that won't shut

Bonnie my Friend

Is this the end?

Hello Chica, are you there?

Rummaging in the kitchen?

Knocking over pots and pans?

Your bib that beckons

Slyly begging us-

Let's Eat!-

Through the lights of my door

The click of my light

The doors that won't shut

Chica my Dear

Is this the end?

Aye- aye Foxy

There you hide behind your curtain

And I wish you would stay

For nightmares have come and gone

Your hook and your eye.

Watching you through the Nights

Watching you run

Then to my door and I slam it shut.

Alas, the plank you walk.

It's you Freddy Fazbear,

Man behind the myth,

How could I forget

How you waited and watched

While my power drained

And I wasted my time on other threats.

You with the dapper hat

And sophisticated bow

Least recognized for the fear you strike.

Are you leaving, Freddy my Friend?

We look at our cameras

We click out our lights

Switch from door to door

Room to room

See the sign-

 _It's me-_

And slumped on the floor

A golden bear.

Twenty

Twenty

Twenty

Twenty

And it's over before we know it.

 _Hello, hello?_

Those words again.

We knew the stories

But we wanted more

And we found ourselves

In a place from our past,

The Year of the Bite, 1987.

We see our friends

Freddy Bonnie Chica Foxy

But they are old and broken

(faceless)

They are replaced.

Shiny and new and improved

Our Toy friends have come

And they brought new Friends too.

The Mangle I see, though admittedly

No one knows,

And no one accepted her

And he became the biggest question

Among our friends

But who she wants to be

We all accept

That we will never know him the Mangle.

She waits in the vents

And appears in the hall,

Her bib brings memories-

Let's Eat!-

And her beak is a vex,

But she's still our Friend.

He cannot be seen without the other

Bonnie the Toy Bunny,

Forever opposing her,

But we love him anyway,

Even if we have to remember

How they tormented his former.

 _Hello! Hi!_ and the words

Haunt my dreams

A vision of a child

Who never touched

Or laid a hand on me,

And in us he will forever strike fear

And out with our torch light

He leaves us afraid

And we can take only solace

Behind our mask.

The mask of our Friend,

Shiny and new,

The new Toy Freddy loves us

Like all our other Friends,

Though little remember

The gifts he has given us.

We always forget

The man behind the myth.

Music to our ears

That sound of a winding box

And when the box winds down

We feel our hearts a-blur

And pop goes the Puppet

Who had given us life.

What have we done

To this place we had loved?

Where we burned away our fears

The phantoms that haunt us

As the plot thickens.

Our Friends are all gone

Only phantoms remain

But it appears we awoken something

And our friend appeared,

Never a threat

We call and hope that he'll flee.

The legend of the man in Purple-

A ghost with no manifestation-

Hiding in a spring-lock suit.

This time it is us

In Springtrap's home

Who cry the iconic word _Hello, hello!_

Forever these Friends will haunt us

Our Nightmares as we sleep,

They hide in our closet,

The beasts in the Kitchen,

The Nightmare of our Friends

Fredbear has come home.

A thing we have awoken,

The legend of the Bite revealed

But only in our dreams

As we watch the Bite of '83.

The World- this thing which has ensnared us

With Silver Eyes like a lover's-

Of His creation

Was built by a beast we cannot deny

Has taken our hearts and broken our minds

We have seen it all.

We have built the World of Freddy's

And it has grown

Too great to be simply a dream

We cannot accept

That the thing in the box

Was ourselves.

Good-bye Freddy

Bonnie Chica Foxy

Fredbear Mangle the Toys the Boy

The Puppet the Springtrap the Plushtrap

The Nightmares

Have lain themselves to rest.

Our Friends have no more

Tales to tell

But must we know

The questions without answers

Which remain

Hidden in the backs of our minds.

The music box winds down

The lights go out

The doors are open

The vents are broken

The clock has turned

The day has come-

Freddy's was our home for so long

And to those who know

The secrets of that place

The stories we built

The day has come-

We have finally seen

That the thing within the box

Was ourselves.


End file.
